destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crota's End
Crota's End is a raid in Ocean of Storms, the Moon. It is part of the Destiny expansion The Dark Below and was immediately available upon the expansion's release. The level 33 difficulty will become available in January 2015. Guide The Hellmouth The first thing the team will encounter when spawning in is an isolated platform on the rim of the Hellmouth. There will be a circle on the ground that a guardian must stand in, which will slowly form a bridge extending out over the pit. Once the bridge has been formed the team should walk out onto it towards the center and drop through the hole at the end to enter the Hellmouth and begin the raid. The Abyss http://www.bungie.net/7_Bungie-Weekly-Update---01082015/en/News/News?aid=12483 referred to as 'Pit Encounter' The team lands in a lighted area at the bottom of the Hellmouth. A pillar of white light is in the distance. This area, outside the starting point, will continuously apply a debuff called Weight of Darkness, which can stack up to 10 times. It disables the ability to double jump or sprint and gradually reduces the player's walking speed. Weight of Darkness can only be removed by standing close to one of the lighted pillars. However, as each pillar is used, the light will eventually turn orange/red, indicating that it has absorbed as much darkness as it can. Once the light is a deep red it will explode, killing anyone caught in the blast. The team must travel from light to light, fighting off hordes of Thrall and the occasional Cursed Thrall and Knight until reaching the end of the area. After the last pillar is another circle on the ground, similar to the one which triggered the bridge at the beginning of the raid. Once a guardian enters this circle, an enormous door opens to reveal a blinding white light, and a bridge gradually forms leading into it. Once the bridge has fully formed, three knights and two ogres will spawn as an extra incentive to quickly cross it. At least one player must run into the light and reach the end, which will advance the team to the next raid phase and drop loot. All dead players will be revived and brought along at this point, so it's not important to revive them once the way is open. Gatekeepers This area is divided into two separate platforms, connected by a temporary bridge which again must be formed by a guardian standing in a circle. Unlike previous bridge-forming circles, the guardian must remain in the circle to keep the bridge present, it will decay and disappear if the circle is not occupied. To both the left and right of the forming circle are floating pillars called Annihilation Totems. While the bridge is being formed, the totems will start turning orange and will wipe the team after a few seconds. This must be countered by having two additional players (one on each side) stand in the circles beneath the totems. The player can also abandon the attempt to form the bridge (by stepping out of the circle) to prevent a wipe if the totems have not yet fired. The phase is begun when a guardian begins forming the bridge, which will trigger enemy spawns. Among the normal Hive enemies is a Swordbearer. When a Swordbearer is killed, it will drop a sword which one player can pick up. Only players carrying a sword may cross the bridge; swordless players who step onto it will be instantly killed. The sword will last for 1 minute after the Swordbearer is killed, so the other team members must coordinate to have the bridge fully formed at the moment the sword is claimed. On the other side of the bridge, the sword carrier will encounter blue knight variants called Gatekeepers. These can only be damaged by the sword, so the carrier must kill them quickly before the sword disappears. One gatekeeper will spawn for each Swordbearer killed. The carrier must also be careful not to spend too much time in the bridge-forming circle on the far side as that will trigger a second set of annihilation totems. Once the sword despawns, another Swordbearer will emerge and the process must be repeated to move a second player across the bridge, and then again for a third. At that point the two halves of the team switch roles, and the players on the far side of the bridge must use their own forming circle and anti-totem circles to form the bridge while the players remaining on the starting side obtain swords and come across. The last player on the first side will have to solo the Swordbearer, but his teammates can provide supporting fire from the other side. The staircases to the left is a relatively safe spot to take cover if the number of enemies in the area is too great. After all living members of the team make it to the far side two Ogres and a large number of supporting Hive will emerge from doors. Once the two Ogres are dead, the enemies will despawn, the large central door will open, and loot will be delivered. If all players on the starting side die, it is still possible to finish the stage as long as the players on the far side can survive. The team must now run a gauntlet of Thralls, Cursed Thralls, and Shriekers to descend into the final area, containing the next two phases of the raid. Ir Yût, the Deathsinger This phase requires the team to kill Ir Yût, The Deathsinger, located within the chamber housing a large crystal and shielded off from the players. When the players enter the area, Ir Yût will begin a 3-minute timer. If she has not been defeated before this timer expires, the team will be wiped. In order to access the Crystal Chamber to fight Ir Yût, the players must lure out the Wizards from either side, then kill them. After each Wizard dies, a Shrieker will activate on either side of the Crystal Chamber that must be destroyed (only if the Liturgy timer has started). Once both Wizards and both Shriekers have been killed, the Crystal Chamber will open, allowing access to Ir Yût. During the final 30 seconds of the timer, the Deathsinger will stop moving and a warning will be visible on the HUD, providing an opportune moment to attack. Once she is defeated, the time limit is lifted. After Ir Yût has been defeated, begin killing off surrounding Hive Knights. The phase will be completed and loot will be dropped after killing a majority of the Knights. Crota, Son of Oryx Once Ir Yût's phase is complete, the crystal in Ir Yût's chamber may be used to spawn Crota, Son of Oryx by having every player stand very close to it. Once started, the shielded doorways will come up, sealing the team within the room while Knights and Acolytes spawn outside and surround it. Crota will spawn on the platform across from the crystal chamber. Once Crota has spawned, the shielded doors will drop and the horde will attack. During this entire fight, a debuff will be active called "Presence of Crota" which prevents normal health regeneration. Health may be regenerated by claiming the Chalice of Light, an item which spawns in the arena below Crota and may be held by one player at a time. Picking up the Chalice or taking it from another player will immediately trigger regeneration and holding it will allow regeneration to work normally. Any weapon upgrades, armor upgrades, or subclass abilities that grant health regeneration will still work. Sharing the Chalice among the team members is important because of the Oversoul, the glowing object hanging in the sky over the arena. If any team member dies, Crota will "summon his oversoul," which causes it to expand into a huge sphere. The remaining team members must fire their weapons at it until it fades from mottled white to flat gray and disappears; if this is not done within ten seconds the entire team will be killed. Crota also has two normal attacks- he can fire projectiles like those of the Wizards at the team, and he also has a sword with which he can instantly kill any players who get too close to him. Crota possesses a shield which can be damaged by normal weapons, but which will recharge instantly if not continuously fired upon. Once the shield is down, Crota will kneel for about five seconds (further fire is no longer needed at this point). During these five seconds he is only vulnerable to Hive swords, which the players must obtain by killing a Swordbearer in the arena below his walkway. The team must precisely match the arrival of the player carrying the sword at Crota with the fall of his shield so that the sword may be used to do as much damage to his health as possible. Crota will flash orange before he rises from kneeling; the sword carrier must retreat at this point to avoid an instant-kill counterattack. Once Crota fades back to green, his shield may be dropped again for additional sword hits if it lasts long enough (like all other Hive swords, the sword will last for 1 minute after the enemy it drops from is killed). If the players execute this sequence correctly and damage Crota with the sword, another Swordbearer will spawn. If they do not, and Crota gets back up from kneeling without taking any damage, a pair of Ogres will spawn instead of a Swordbearer and must be killed first. Ogres will also spawn after every other time a Guardian picks up a sword. Repeating this process and attacking Crota with swords whenever possible will eventually defeat him. Crota will enrage if not killed within about ten minutes. While enraged, Crota will be able to use the Oversoul at any time, not just upon player death, and ogres will spawn constantly. Gaining Loot Reward Points #After crossing the bridge at the bottom of the Hellmouth. #After killing the two Ogres on the other side of the Totem bridge. #After killing the Deathsinger. #After killing Crota. Chests #Immediately after dropping down into the Hellmouth, there are five doors on the left side of the room that may contain the chest. The door with the chest will have an orange light above it. The chest contains Radiant Materials. ##If everyone in the fireteam dies or reverts to the last checkpoint, the chest will respawn in a new random location. ##None of the tasks until this point require a fireteam, so it is possible to solo this chest. #The second chest is located in the room on the other side of the hole at the end of the hallway that leads to the fight with Ir Yût. The door to this room closes after a period of time. First, the fireteam must kill the second Shrieker, which removes the barrier. Once the barrier is down, at least one player must get inside the room before the door closes. Once that player is in the room, that player can open the chest which will allow the other players to enter the room. Players can not take out their Ghost next to the door causing it to open. The chest contains Radiant Materials. List of Loot Normal and Hard Mode Weapons Crota's End Exclusive Non-Exclusive Special Weapons * Black Hammer, Legendary Sniper Rifle * Light of the Abyss, Legendary Fusion Rifle * Swordbreaker, Legendary Shotgun Heavy Weapons * Hunger of Crota, Legendary Rocket Launcher * Song of Ir Yût, Legendary Machine Gun Primary Weapons *Hard Light, Exotic Auto Rifle *Suros Regime, Exotic Auto Rifle *Monte Carlo, Exotic Auto Rifle *Red Death, Exotic Pulse Rifle *The Last Word, Exotic Hand Cannon *Hawkmoon, Exotic Hand Cannon *MIDA Multi-Tool, Exotic Scout Rifle *No Land Beyond, Primary Exotic Sniper Rifle *Universal Remote, Primary Exotic Shotgun Special Weapons *The 4th Horseman, Exotic Shotgun *Ice Breaker, Exotic Sniper Rifle *Patience and Time, Exotic Sniper Rifle *Plan C, Exotic Fusion Rifle Heavy Weapons *Dragon's Breath, Exotic Rocket Launcher *Gjallarhorn, Exotic Rocket Launcher *Truth, Exotic Rocket Launcher *Thunderlord, Exotic Machine Gun Armor Titan *Willbreaker's Watch, Legendary Titan Helmet *Willbreaker's Fists, Legendary Gauntlets *Willbreaker's Resolve, Legendary Chest Armor *Willbreaker's Greaves, Legendary Leg Armor *Mark of the Pit, Legendary Mark Hunter *Unyielding Casque, Legendary Hunter Helmet *Dogged Gage, Legendary Gauntlets *Relentless Harness, Legendary Chest Armor *Tireless Striders, Legendary Leg Armor *Shroud of Flies, Legendary Cloak Warlock *Deathsinger's Gaze, Legendary Warlock Helmet *Deathsinger's Grip, Legendary Gauntlets *Deathsinger's Mantle, Legendary Chest Armor *Deathsinger's Herald, Legendary Leg Armor *Bone Circlet, Legendary Bond Other *Crota's End, Legendary Emblem *"Light in the Abyss", Legendary Jumpship *Cryptographic, Legendary Peach/Bronze Shader Hard Mode Only Primary Weapons * Abyss Defiant, Legendary Auto Riflehttp://destinydb.com/items/4144666151-abyss-defiant#1.cMjgxdb8 * Oversoul Edict, Legendary Pulse Riflehttp://destinydb.com/items/868574327-oversoul-edict#1.cMdkgaT8 * Word of Crota, Legendary Hand Cannonhttp://destinydb.com/items/437329200-word-of-crota#1.coDjU4E8 * Fang of Ir Yût, Legendary Scout Riflehttp://destinydb.com/items/4252504452-fang-of-ir-yut#1.cVNgfUe8 Other *"Bane of Dark Gods", Legendary Jumpship *Crux of Crota (Used to upgrade Eidolon Ally into Necrochasm) References ja:クロタの最期 Category:Raids Category:The Dark Below